Currently, in a side-type backlight source of a liquid crystal display device, a light emitting diode (LED) package structure 1 is located on a lateral side of a light guide plate (LGP) 2. The LED package structure 1 is a package structure having a rectangular appearance. A light emitting direction of the LED package structure 1 is perpendicular to a light emitting direction of the light guide plate 2. Referring to FIG. 1, an arrow in a horizontal direction represents the light emitting direction of the LED package structure 1, while an arrow in a vertical direction represents the light emitting direction of the light guide plate 2.
Referring to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, an existing LED package structure includes a rectangular housing 10, an LED chip 11 encapsulated in the rectangular housing 10 and gold wires 12 connected with the LED chip 11. A surface of the rectangular housing 10 facing the LED chip 11 is a light exiting surface 13. Silica gel and phosphor 14 are further encapsulated in the rectangular housing 10 between the LED chip 11 and the light exiting surface 13, so that the phosphor is excited by blue light generated by the chip to produce white light.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, inventors discovers that the existing LED package structure having a rectangular appearance has a larger volume but has a smaller light exiting surface, which is not benefit to realize thin backlight modules.